


a summer date

by notjuli



Series: My Poetry [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dating, Friendship, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem, Relationship(s), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli
Summary: thank you for reading. you can find me on tumblrhere.
Series: My Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731454
Kudos: 4





	a summer date

> take me on a summer date
> 
> to the botanical gardens
> 
> and let's watch birds together
> 
> and appreciate the flowers
> 
> and sit under the shadow of trees
> 
> which names we can't agree on how to pronounce,
> 
> and let me take pictures of you
> 
> with cute flowers in the background
> 
> and sitting next to the pond,
> 
> and I'll let you take pictures of me
> 
> posing with the statues
> 
> and we'll take selfies making faces at each other,
> 
> and let's enjoy the sun
> 
> in our faces through the leaves,
> 
> and let's sit on that bench
> 
> and talk and talk and talk.
> 
> take me on a summer date
> 
> to the touristy nice side of the city,
> 
> because even though we've lived here for years,
> 
> well, we've never been tourists, right?
> 
> so let's go see what all the fuss is about!
> 
> let's go be tourists for a day,
> 
> let's speak in another language
> 
> and see the sights we normally would ignore.
> 
> let's take weird selfies
> 
> and ask other tourists
> 
> to take pictures of us with nice backgrounds
> 
> and hope they won't steal our phones,
> 
> and let's take pictures of other tourists with their phones
> 
> so they can years down the line remember that moment in our city,
> 
> and we will remember our moments there as well.
> 
> take me on a summer date
> 
> to chinatown
> 
> and let's buy ridiculous toys we have no need for
> 
> just because they look cute,
> 
> and let's buy a bunch of candy
> 
> we don't even know the names of
> 
> and we probably will only like half of them anyways
> 
> but they look fun,
> 
> and let's spend hours in the shops
> 
> looking at the many assortment of things
> 
> we couldn't find anywhere else,
> 
> and let's have fun, fun, fun.
> 
> take me on a summer date
> 
> to the park a few blocks down from your building,
> 
> and let's spend hours sitting on the grass,
> 
> under the shade of the trees,
> 
> and let's watch the people walk by,
> 
> pet all the dogs.
> 
> let's take pictures of each other laughing,
> 
> and let's play fight and scramble on the ground,
> 
> chase each other around the trees,
> 
> and let's not forget where we left our backpacks,
> 
> and let's laugh and lay on the grass,
> 
> watching the sun shine through the leaves,
> 
> and I promise I've never seen a smile like yours.
> 
> (and I've never seen a smile like yours,
> 
> or maybe I've never seen a smile that made me feel what yours did.)
> 
> (and oh, what beautiful pictures we took.)
> 
> take me on a summer date
> 
> to the planetarium,
> 
> and let's learn about space,
> 
> and look at the stars,
> 
> and sit on a way too long presentation about Jupiter you have little interest on
> 
> but you can lean against my shoulder and hold my hand
> 
> while I stare at the screen and try to pay attention to it instead of you,
> 
> and let's make space puns and jokes
> 
> that I'll pretend to hate,
> 
> and let's spend half an hour in the gift shop wanting to buy everything
> 
> and let's end up buying nothing because it's so expensive,
> 
> but let's buy a knock-off Saturn t-shirt outside,
> 
> and let's buy a Sun keyring too.
> 
> take me on a summer date
> 
> to sell used clothes,
> 
> and let's check out what they're selling as well,
> 
> and let's pick outfits
> 
> and ask me my opinion on everything you like,
> 
> and you'll try on more items that we are allowed to take into the fitting room with us
> 
> and let me tell you how cool you look.
> 
> and then you'll convince me to try on that shirt I like,
> 
> and I'll show it to you,
> 
> and you'll smile like that and tell me I look great.
> 
> and let's end up buying a few things.
> 
> (and I'll love that shirt so much,
> 
> and it'll remind me of you.)
> 
> take me on a summer date
> 
> where we accidentally get the wrong bus and get lost,
> 
> or where the place we were going to is closed
> 
> and we have to make new plans on the spot,
> 
> or let's take the right bus but hop off early and walk the last few blocks,
> 
> or let's grossly underestimate how far away we are and end up walking too long under the hot summer sun,
> 
> so let's stop to buy water bottles and press them to our foreheads,
> 
> and let's take a break when our feet hurt to much
> 
> and let's sit down on the side of the road,
> 
> and let's walk aimlessly talking about anything and everything,
> 
> joking and seriously,
> 
> and let's walk and walk and talk and talk.
> 
> take me on a summer date
> 
> let's go out for brunch,
> 
> we'll have fancy french toast,
> 
> coffee, orange juice and lemonade,
> 
> or let's go get lunch, from that cheap place we both like,
> 
> and we'll eat on our walk back,
> 
> or let's go out to grab a snack,
> 
> I'll have a banana and you an apple,
> 
> or we'll both have peaches or share strawberries,
> 
> and let's make dinner together, we both know what we want,
> 
> so I'll chop the peppers and you'll make the guac.
> 
> and you took me on many dates, and I took you in just as many,
> 
> and maybe you'll take me on another,
> 
> or maybe you won't,
> 
> but that's just fine all the same,
> 
> as long as I have this memories,
> 
> I can keep going in as many dates as I want,
> 
> and remembering the ones I already went on,
> 
> because I can promise you that;
> 
> I won't forget.
> 
> I won't forget our dates,
> 
> our chats,
> 
> the things you told me about,
> 
> the movies we watched,
> 
> the way we held each other in bed,
> 
> the way you laughed and made me laugh,
> 
> the way you made me feel.
> 
> I won't forget,
> 
> and I don't want to forget either.
> 
> and this poem is not just about one person,
> 
> not just about you,
> 
> as there have been many dates, with many people,
> 
> and I won't forget any,
> 
> any date, any person, any conversation,
> 
> because they all matter,
> 
> all dates, all people, all chats.
> 
> and many people, many dates,
> 
> many conversations and many memories,
> 
> are what inspire me to write today,
> 
> under the same moon under which I once loved (one of) you,
> 
> under the same moon under which (one of) you were once my best friend,
> 
> under the same moon I once kissed (some of) you,
> 
> under the same moon we once talked, we bared our souls to each other,
> 
> under that very same moon I write,
> 
> with a smile on my face,
> 
> cuddled up under my blankets,
> 
> on this cold winter night,
> 
> I write now of our summer dates,
> 
> with a warm feeling on my chest.
> 
> because what you once were to me, what you once meant to me,
> 
> that changed,
> 
> but the memories remain,
> 
> and I'm happy to have had you, all of you, once in my life,
> 
> and now I write about you all,
> 
> and you probably won't ever read it,
> 
> and you probably won't know which parts I write for you and which I didn't,
> 
> or you will recognize your own memories with me in this verses,
> 
> and either way, I hope you smile, too,
> 
> and I hope you remember me with the warmth I remember you,
> 
> because you were once important,
> 
> and I once cared very much about you,
> 
> and past me would be angry to know I mistreated you today.
> 
> so I wish you, with all my heart,
> 
> a warm sleep on this winter night,
> 
> and a beautiful next date in the summer, when you take someone else
> 
> on a summer date.
> 
> and take me on a summer date
> 
> where we spend the afternoon in your bed,
> 
> fighting over what to watch on youtube
> 
> and whether to turn on the AC or if with the window open we are fine.
> 
> and let's cuddle in bed watching movies,
> 
> and let's put soft music in the background
> 
> and chat about our days, our weeks,
> 
> our studies and our jobs,
> 
> and let's chat about the future and what we want and how we feel,
> 
> and let me hold your hand and kiss your cheek
> 
> and let's go out to your balcony to watch the sun set,
> 
> and you can sit in my lap,
> 
> and let's lay in bed awake all night, until the sun comes out again,
> 
> talking for hours and hours, and tell me everything that there is to know about you,
> 
> and you can cry on my shoulder, I'll hug you tight,
> 
> and I can open my heart for you, bare my wounds,
> 
> and we can both cry a bit and hold each other tight,
> 
> and I'll kiss your forehead and you'll kiss my cheek,
> 
> and it'll be just you and me, our hushed tones,
> 
> the moonlight and streetlights through your window,
> 
> and the pictures on your walls,
> 
> and I promise I won't tell, and I know you won't either:
> 
> the things we talk are just for us to know,
> 
> but maybe, years later, they will inspire a poem.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com).


End file.
